C'est Trois Nains
by lapoulpe123
Summary: ce qui se passe quand Legolas s'ennuie nuit gravement à l'honneur des nains


TITRE : C'est Trois Nains…

Auteur : Lapoulpe123

Genre : General

Rated : Tous public

Disclaimer : La blague n'est pas de moi mais d'une certaine Agathe les perso ni le contexte ne m'appartiennent mais à la famille de monsieur Tolkien mais ça n'empèche pas de réver

* * *

C'est Trois Nains…

* * *

Un campement dans les montagnes… Voilà où se trouvait la communauté en attendant la clémence de la météo, avant de pouvoir poursuivre leur chemin vers la fin de cette quête…

Les humains, Aragorn et Boromir, discutaient tranquillement du chemin avec Gandalf le Gris qu'ils devraient prendre si la tempête ne cessait pas… Le nain, le robuste Gimli, affûtait avec délicatesse le tranchant de sa hache tout en sifflotant une chanson naine sur un certain Gürdil (son arrière-arrière-grand cousin du septième degré de part sa mère il paraît…)… Les hobbits, eux, jouait tranquillement avec des cartes et un ensemble de cailloux de différentes formes et couleurs à un jeu nommé « poquère » où, semblerait-il, Pippin raflait souvent la mise…

Seulement l'elfe, Legolas, s'ennuyait ferme : il avait fini son lembas, fini de démêler sa chevelure, terrorrisé son quota de marmottes, bref il s'ennuyait…

Et si j'embêtais le nain ? ça fait tellement longtemps… se dit Legolas.

« Hé ! Le Nain ! Tu connais la blague des Trois Nains ?

-Euh…nan… c'est encore une blague d'elfes ? c'est pas marrant alors !!

-Même pas c'est un camarade de route humain qui me l'a racontée… »

A ce moment-là chacun arrêta son activité et écouta attentivement l'elfe :

« C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ? »

Un long silence répondit à la blague puis :

« Une carte ? dit timidement Pippin

-C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ? redit l'Elfe après avoir pousser un petit soupir

- Le repas ! suggera Gimli fier de sa trouvaille

- C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ? «

Gandalf cessa alors de se retenir et éclata d'un rire tonitruant, un sourire étira les lèvres de Legolas :

« un lapin ! s'exclama Sam

- C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ?

-Une pioche !

- C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ?

-Une hache !

- C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ?

-Une naine ? »

Cette fois ce furent les humains qui furent pris par un fou rire.

« C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ?

-Un autre chemin ? continuèrent les hobbits

- C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ?

-Une torche ?

- C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ?

-Un rouleau de papier toilette ?

- C'est 3 nains… Ils vont à la mine et ils prennent le chemin le plus court, c'est normal, vous me le direz : ce SONT des nains… le premier prend un pelle le second prend un rateau…qu'est-ce que prend le dernier ? «

Gimli n'en pouvait plus : ce foutu elfe les lui brisait vachement avec cette blague !

Il était un nain oui ou non ? Il sait ce que les nains prennent pour aller dans les mines !

Son honneur était en jeu !

« je donne ma langue au chat… dit piteusement Gimli

-vous abandonnez déjà, nain ?

-hrmmmmlf… oui…

-ce troisième nain nous prend simplement la tête ! fît l'elfe avec un sourire radieux, comme les autres nains d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il malicieux »

Ce que fit le nain pour se venger n'est pas conté : la violence de certains passages nous interdisant la diffusion… cependant on peut s'en donner une certaine idée : il paraît que les cheveux de Legolas mirent beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre…

FIN

* * *

deux marmottes se rencontrent : « Tu connais la blague des trois nains ?... »

reFIN


End file.
